Of Potter and Quidditch
by attlantica
Summary: Draco Malfoy only seems to be talking about two things: Potter and Quidditch. [Set in Second Year] [For the QLFC and some other things]


**Disclaimer: part of the memories on this chapter are quoted from the Philosopher's Stone Chapter 17, and they clearly not belong to me. Just like the characters, the setting, and whatever you see in here.**

 **Quidditch League – Round Five:** **Write about your Character (Draco Malfoy) in Second Year.**

 **Prompts: detention, 'Flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss.' - Douglas Adams, 'Who says we have to grow up?' - Walt Disney.**

 **Word Count (Without A/N): 1300**

* * *

The Slytherin common room was as cold as it could get, disturbingly similar to most of its residents, who were either reading or thinking, maybe two or three were talking, but the room was mostly silent except for the crackling of the fire.

This silence was stopped when young Draco Malfoy burst into the room, clearly angry about something, and started to loudly complain about Harry Potter and his friends, again. One fourth-year grumbled, a sixth-year groaned, and Theodore Nott, who was know for being friends, or really just 'acquaintances' with Draco Malfoy, rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy," said Theo. "What's with the commotion?" He asked.

Draco grumbled and sneered just at the thought of what had happened. "Nott," he greeted. "I just had an encounter with Scar-face and his gang of Gryffindorks." He simply said, not adding any details. Draco tried to tidy his emerald Quidditch robes in attempt to hide his anger.

Once again, Theo rolled his eyes. "Malfoy, when I ask you about something, you should add the details about that thing, if not, I'm seriously going to consider being your therapist," He said with a grin.

"You're not my therapist, but whatever." Draco mumbled. "Well, I was to practice Quidditch as I'm the new seeker, but you already know that. However, the stupid Gryffindors were already there and started complaining about everything! I really just called Granger a mud-blood, and the whole bloody team was about to strike me, and the bloody lion prefect gave me a detention! For what? I really was just giving them the facts. Then the Weaselbee started vomiting slugs, it was really disturbing." He explained while making hand motions, which looked like a pair of bad jazz hands, as if they were helping to explain the situation.

He then sighed. "I really wanted to practice so we could win this year. Last year Hufflepuff won because the Gryffindors couldn't play, but they probably would have, and this year they want to win, and you know those imbeciles." Nott could really only agree, as he thought the same. "I want to win the bloody cup, which Dumbledore can't take away from us like last year!"

Most of the Slytherins around them grumbled, as they remembered perfectly what had happened last year.

 _"_ _Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts..._

 _"_ _Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."_

 _A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Draco banged his goblet on the table as a cheer for his house. Many had grins upon their faces. They had won the house cup and showed the other houses that they could actually win something fairly._

 _However, cheering turned into grumbles, grins turned into frowns, and smiles faded. Dumbledore started awarding Gryffindor for courage, and intelligence, and something about chess._

 _Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup._

 _Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent._

 _"_ _There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."_

 _And then, the Slytherin banners turned to Gryffindor ones and the Gryffindors started cheering. It was a terrific sight for the Slytherins, but they couldn't really protest._

The Slytherins whose memories had been brought had had a scowl on their face, and both Draco and Theo were grumbling. That had been unreasonable and fair.

With a cough and a gesture, Theo tried to thin the tension. "Well, dinner will be served shortly. Malfoy, we should go." He said as he stood up. Theo had to wait until Malfoy changed his robes, but after that, they left.

oOoOoOo

The following Friday, which had been the day after Draco had gone to his detention which had been with Professor McGonagall, Draco had been as grumpy as the word itself, but one of the things that had brightened his day was that he finally had Quidditch practice.

The Slytherin team was all set at the pitch. The captain, who was called Alexius Selwyn, was giving them this year tactics and such.

"I've recently heard some Ravenclaw say that flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss, I certainly don't believe this. Flying is maintaining your stability on a broom while at the same time you try to either catch a ball, hit a ball, or keep the other team from scoring. This year –" Draco tuned out the rest of what he was saying. He wanted to play Quidditch, not listen to stupid theory he already knew about. He also knew most of the tactics as well, as a chaser for the team had explained it all to him last week.

Draco started with a wrong position, so he almost fell from his broom, but over all, he thought he could help win the cup this year. He was a bloody good seeker, and the most important player on the team, so he had to do he's best.

When they went to dinner, Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin of his year, had asked him about the practice.

"It went well. Wasn't that difficult." He lied. He couldn't say that he had failed at the beginning because that would lead the rest of the Slytherins to think that he was not good at Quidditch. He had to preserve his status, and while he wanted to have fun at it, it was actually difficult to be a Seeker, as he had the pressure of most of the games on his shoulders.

Draco remembered that his mother had once said that nothing fun in life was easy, and she was always right.

"That's good," Blaise said, and they continued eating.

oOoOoOo

Just as the other day, Malfoy was complaining about Harry Potter, which had become common at the Slytherin common room. There was something different though, as he was actually laughing and not really complaining.

"You should have seen his face! It was hilarious. Weaslette is shite at poetry, so it was even funnier–" He said to Theo and Blaise, who had not been at the place of the event.

"Yeah, yeah, awesome Malfoy. Can we go back to our homework please?" Theo said, clearly annoyed about both Potter and Draco. Draco scowled.

"Okay then, I shan't tell you anything."

"Malfoy," Blaise said. "The thing is that you've been talking about Harry bloody Potter for about two hours straight, not to mention you do it almost every day, and it's getting annoying." He explained.

Theo nodded. "I think you have to grow up a bit,"

"Who says we have to grow up?" Draco exclaimed. "We're just twelve!"

"Well," Theo said. "Just about us, the rest of the Slytherins and the whole bloody earth. Also, Pureblood customs, as you really don't have immunity for that."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "Yep, we all need to follow them to boot, and talking about Potter and being a child about everything are not really on these, ah, guidelines,"

Draco grumbled. They were right, as they had always been. He hated that.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **This is for the Quidditch League, Round Five, The Romance Novel Quote Challenge, The 1991 Challenge, The Famous Literary Characters Competition, The Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt, and The Magical objects and their Uses Assingment #11,** **Famous Witches and Wizard Card Challenge and The Harry Potter Day Competition _wow, those are a lot, but whatever_**

 **Note: I'm behind my challenges and competitions,** **so**

 **The 1991 Challenge: Draco Malfoy (Slytherin) - fun**

 **Famous Literary Characters: Scarlet O'Hara, _Gone With the Wind_ Write about a selfish, self-centered person. Alternatively, write about Draco Malfoy.**

 **Magical objects and their uses:** **Write about a character dwelling on an event that happened to them in the past. This can be in the form of: memories.**

 **Romance Novel Quote Challenge:** **"Nothing fun in life is easy."**

 **Famous Witches and Wizard Card Challenge- Immunity**


End file.
